Alchemy: Book 1: Old Friends bring New Friends
by beccArt
Summary: When Edward and Alphonse receive a letter telling them they're enrolled in a Magic School, they're skeptical at first. They soon learn, however, that magic is very real, and one important question arises: Have Ed and Al been here before?
1. Chapter 1: Decent into Insanity

Chapter 1: Decent into Insanity

Edward Elric flipped open his pocket watch to check the time. He'd been waiting 15 minutes for Al now. If he didn't hurry up, they'd be late for their train.

"Brother, over here!" Ed's ears perked up, and he looked to see his brother waving at him.

"Al!" He ran over to him. "Geez, Al, where've you been?"

"Sorry." The younger boy said. "They said we could bring a cat, and we had some extra money, sooooooo…"

Edward noticed that Al was hiding something behind his back. "You didn't."

Al revealed a small carrying crate, which held a gray cat with white face and paw markings. "I did." He smiled.

Edward sighed, then smiled back. "What'd you name him?"

"I didn't give him a name yet, I thought we could name him together." Al looked around. "Manage to find platform Nine and Three Quarters yet?"

"Nah." Ed huffed. "Knew it was just a stupid prank."

3 weeks ago an owl had arrived in Central Headquarters, where Edward oversaw the 'Misuse of Alchemy' Department. The Owl was holding a letter, requesting that both Edward and Alphonse attend 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' in some far off country called 'Scotland.' Both immediately dismissed it as a prank, until several hundred more owls filled Edward's office with letters. Having no choice but to go, the two had arrived where they are.

"But Brother," Al argued. "What about all those countries we never knew about until we went as far west as we could?"

Once reaching the west border of Creta, a land to the west of their country of Amestris, they found themselves in a place known as China. As it turned out, the continent Amestris was on was located between the continents of America and Asia.

"Okay, got me there. We'll ask someone." Edward walked up to a red haired woman and her family. "Excuse me." He asked her, hoping he wouldn't be regarded as an idiot in a few seconds. "Do you know how to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"

Just then, another boy walked up to the woman. He was rather scrawny, dressed in clothes that were too big for him. Ed noticed a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead under his messy, jet-black hair. Ed's sharp, golden eyes met the almond-shaped, green eyes and the younger boy flinched.

"_I can have a scary stare, sometimes…" _He thought, and smiled at the boy. Al walked up behind him.

"Hello, dear," She regarded the younger boy first. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too. And you…" She turned around to Ed and Al. "You two must be Amestrians."

Al's eyes widened. "How did you…"

"All us wizards know, dear. I suppose you'll find out more later." She smiled. "You need to know how to get onto the platform, right?"

"Y-yeah." Ed nodded.

"Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared that you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best to do it a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Sure you're not just making us out to be stupid?" Ed smiled at her.

"Of course not, dears. Go on now."

Ed took a deep breath and started at the wall before him. He closed his eyes and broke into a run. He braced for impact. Instead, he was met with a sound of a steam engine blowing its whistle. Ed opened his eyes. In front of him was a deep scarlet train engine, a sign above it saying "Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Another sign was labeled "Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

"Impossible…" Ed gaped, looking around him. Soon, Alphonse joined him.

"Woah!" He stuck a hand out in front of him. "Is this real…?"

Ed whistled. "Looks like it. We should go get our tickets."

Tickets bought, Ed and Al soon were sitting in a train compartment.

"Seems like old times, eh Al?" Ed started out the window, a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Yeah."

Soon, the boy they met earlier walked in.

"I'm sorry, can I sit here?" I mumbled.

"Sure." Ed told him as the train began to move.

Another boy opened the compartment door. He was tall and scrawny, with a long nose, red hair and freckles, and large hands and feet. "Anyone sitting here?" He pointed at an empty seat next Al's cat. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." Al responded. "Hang on." He picked up the cat's cage. The boy sat down and stared out the window, not saying anything.

"Hey, Ron." Two twins walked into the compartment. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right." The boy, who Ed assumed was named Ron, mumbled.

"Harry," Said one twin. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is our brother, Ron. And you…" He looked at Ed and Al. "You must be the Amestrians Mum was telling us about."

"Yeah, I guess…" Ed said, not really paying attention.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, and that's my older brother Edward Elric." Al introduced. "Pleased to meet you."

"Same here. Welcome to the Wizarding World. See you later, then."

"Bye." Al said.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out, talking to Harry. Harry nodded. "Oh- Well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's Jokes. And have you really got- You know…" He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled his bangs back to reveal the lightning-shaped scar. "So that's where You-Know-Who…?"

"Yes, but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?"

"Well- I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Excuse me…" Al spoke up. "But what are you talking about?"

Ron looked at him as if he just asked what a human was. Then realized something. "Oh, you're Amestrian. "Course you wouldn't know."

"Amestrian?" It was Harry's turn to ask questions.

Ron explained the situation to Harry.

"How'd you not know about wizards for so long?" Harry asked.

"Well, our country's been in a lot of conflicts ever since it was founded. I guess they never let the owls get in. The last Führer, Führer King Bradley, was especially militaristic. But, with the recent revolution of sorts, our current Führer is more interested in making peace with other countries than conquering them." Ed explained.

"So…" Ron started. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17, Al's 16."

"Really? But, why are you going to Hogwarts when you're so old?"

"I dunno. Guess they just want us to go. I don't really believe in this magic crap, anyways." Ed put his arms behind his head and yawned. "so, about that You-Know-Who guy…"

"Well…" Ron started. "You-Know-Who was a dark wizard, the darkest wizard there ever was. Anyone who opposed him ended up dead. Of all the people he tried to kill, only one survived…" He trailed off and looked at Harry.

"You?" Ed lifted an eyebrow, staring at Harry. Harry nodded at him.

"Voldemort killed my parents." He said. Ron flinched.

"Don't say his name!" He looked frightened.

"Why are you afraid of a name?" Ed asked nonchalantly. "That's kind of pathetic, really."

"Brother!" Al scolded. "Don't be so rude!"

"It's true."

Al sighed. "I'm sorry, he's always like this."

Ed checked his watch. Half past 12. He sighed and leaned against the window. "So booored…" He moaned. A clattering noise outside the compartment brought him into awareness. A woman pushing a cart slid open the door.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" She smiled at them. Ron mumbled something about bringing a sandwich, Ed and Al were currently broke, but Harry bounced up and went into the hallway, coming back into the compartment with the largest assortment of sweets the other three had ever seen.

"Holy shit." Ed gaped. "How much money do you have?"

Harry's ears went pink as he sat down. "I didn't have breakfeast."

Ron pulled out a lumpy package and pulled one of the sandwiches inside apart. "She always forgets I don't like corn beef."

"I'll take it!" Ed smiled from the corner.

"You don't want this, it's all dry." Ron said. "She hasn't got much time you know, with the five of us."

"As long as it's food, I'll eat it." Ed reached for a sandwich but had his hand slapped away by Al.

"No. We'll eat when we get there." Though in reality, Al was staring at Harry's food.

"You can have some." Harry finally told him. Al dived for the Pumpkin Pasties.

Ed picked up a box of candies. "Chocolate Frogs?" He opened the box.

"They're not real frogs, don't worry. What card did you get?" Ron inquired, half of his mouth full of Pumpkin Pasties.

"Card?"

"Every pack of Chocolate Frogs comes with a card, to collect. They've got famous witches or wizards on them. There're about 500. Did'ja get Agrippa or Ptolemy?"

Ed looked at his card. "Dumbledore."

"Dang." Ron looked disappointed and grabbed a Chocolate Frog.

Ed began to read his card out loud. "Albus Dumbledore; Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel-" The rest of the card was left forgotten. Al's Pumpkin Pasty landed on the ground with a splat.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

Al gained the ability to speak again, which had previously been lost due to shock. "N-Nothing. I'm fine." He looked at Ed, who shared the same look. He older blond read the card over and over again, conversations being lost in his ears, unaware of the bushy haired girl who burst in on them. He finally slipped the card into his pocket. He'd have to talk to this Dumbledore guy later. The compartment door slid open and a pointy faced kid, with dirty blond hair walked in.

"Is it true?" He asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you?"

"Yes." Harry answered him, looking at the two figures that Ed assumed to be Gorillas standing behind him.

"Oh," The boy noticed where he was looking, "This is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron stifled a giggle with a cough, Ed just straight up laughed, causing Al to look at him with a scorning look.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford."

"Maybe your father should shut his big mouth and learn how to not raise his kid into a whiny little prat." Ed scoffed.

Draco glared at him. "Don't talk to me, you uncivilized Amestrian scum."

"_How the hell do these people know!"_ Ed thought.

Draco turned to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He suck out his hand. "I can help you there."

Harry didn't take his hand. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

A pink tinge appeared in the pale boy's face. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

"At least it'd be better than hanging out with you." Ed stood up.

Draco scoffed. "Like I'd want to have anything to do with you. You're like an uncivilized animal."

"If you don't want to have animals as friends, why are those two Gorillas following you?"

Malfoy stepped back. "Crabbe, Goyle, show him what happens to scum." The two stepped forward, cracking their knuckles in a threatening manner.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Take it easy on them, brother." Al said, knowing he couldn't stop his older sibling.

"I'll try." Ed said. Goyle flung out a fist, which Edward immediately caught in his own hand. Crabbe lunged at him, but the blond ducked under the boy and elbowed him in the stomach, sending him reeling. Ed pushed Goyle towards Draco, and the two collided onto the floor. Crabbe followed suit. The three boys, flustered, stood haphazardly up and ran away. "_That's _what happens to scum." He called after them and sat back down, Harry and Ron looking at him incredulously the whole while. Seconds later, Hermione Granger, the bushy haired girl from before, walked in.

"What _has _been going on?" She questioned.

Ed picked up Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, who had fallen to the floor during the fight, up by the tail. "I think I knocked your rat out. Sorry." He handed him to Ron.

"He's just asleep." Ron said after eyeing him.

"So." Ed sat down and put his arms behind him. "Who was that brat?"

Harry explained how he had met Malfoy while getting fit for his School Robes earlier.

"I've heard of his family," Ron said, a dark look washing over his face. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My Dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to Dark Side."

"And now he's teaching his son to be a snobbish little ba-"

"Do you need anything Miss, er… Hermione, was it?" Al cut off his brother before he could say anything else.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there." Hermione turned to Ed, "Have you been fighting? You'll get in trouble before we even get to the school!"

"Great!" Ed smiled, "Think they'll expel me? I'd love to avoid the Magic Nuthouse."

"Why wouldn't you want to go to Hogwarts? I think the whole idea of magic is amazing!"

"I think the whole idea of magic is stupid, honestly." Hermione look aghast and glared at Ed as if he had just said something forbidden. "I'm not gonna change, but these three are, so you should probably leave." Ed pointed at the door, which Hermione huffily left through.

Ron, Harry, and Al pulled their cloaks on as a voice echoed through the corridors, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry's stomach lurched, Ron paled. Ed simply got up and yawned. "Ready to throw away your dignity, Al?" He asked his brother, one eye open.

"Who knows." Al shrugged. "It could be fun."

The train lurched to a stop, and people pushed their way out onto the platform like rabid dogs attacking their prey. Al shivered in the night's cold air, which prompted Ed to hand him his coat.

"Firs' years! Firs' year over here! All right there, Harry?" A giant appeared in front of the four, beaming at all the students. Ed simply gaped up at the sight. "C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Everyone followed the giant down a dark, narrow path. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here."

Ed and Al stopped. In the distance stood an enormous castle, the sight causing many of the First Years to gasp.

"It's… Beautiful…" Al muttered, eyes glued to the sight.

"It looks pretty nice, for a Magic Nuthouse." Ed said sarcastically, though he would never admit that it was one of the most beautiful sights he ever met.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called as the group approached a small fleet of boats. Harry, Ron, Ed, and Al again sat together. Ed sat nervously on the boat, trying to shift his weight.

"You three sit over there." He told the others, motioning to the boat's bow. "I… Weigh a lot, I don't want the boat to tip over." He smiled. Harry and Ron shrugged, but followed orders.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid, confirming they were all there. "Right then- Forward!" The boats gilded across the lake soundlessly. After going through a tunnel, they arrived at the shore. After returning a toad to a pink faced boy, the giant led them up some stairs. They stopped at a huge, oak door. The giant knocked three times. The door swung open.

In front of them stood a stern looking woman in green robes, who reminded Ed and Al very much of a certain, frightening woman they knew.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The giant said.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She motioned the group inside. They entered a large hallway, with a ceiling so high it couldn't be seen, and a great marble staircase leading to the upper floors. Torches on the walls completed the atmosphere. The door to their right muffled the sound of hundreds of voices, but they were lead to an empty chamber at the end of the hall. They crowded in. "Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall greeted. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses." Ed tuned out her explination, only noting that the four houses were called 'Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin'. Any good behavior from a person would lead to their house scoring points, bad behavior would take away points. The house with the most points at the end of the year would win the house cup, which was a great honor. McGonagall told them that the Sorting Ceremony would take place in a few minutes. Ed stood there, thinking about the situation he was in, when he heard a yelp behind him. He look to see several pearly white, transparent people floating through the walls.

Ghosts.

"_That's impossible!" _Ed thought, his mind racing. _"They're just like in any old ghost story, but ghosts don't exist!"_

"Move along now," McGonagall's sharp voice broke Ed out of his surprise. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The ghosts floated away through the walls. "Now, form a line and follow me." The group formed a line and marched behind McGonagall. They walked into the doors they had seen before. Ed had thought he had seen it all so far. Until, that is, he walked into the Great Hall. All around them, candles floated in the air, over four long tables. At the very end of the room was a fifth table, where the staff sat. The First years were lead up to the front, facing the four tables, the staff to their backs. Ed looked up, to see that the ceiling looked just like the starry sky outside. Someone whispered about it being bewitched to look like the sky above. Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool in front of them, and put a ratty old hat on top of it. There was silence for a few seconds. Then, the hat sang.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat bowed to each of the tables and became silent again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Ed laughed. "That sounds more fun."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long piece of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She called out the first name, a girl named Hannah Abbott. It was just after Millicent Bulstrode when Ed and Al were met with a surprise. "Chang, Mei!"

Al froze. He looked up to see the small, Xingese girl, her long black hair in braids, walk up to the stool and put the hat on her head. She looked at the crowd in front of her, and spotted Alphonse, mouthing his name with a loving look on her face. Al blushed. Ed nudged him with an elbow.

"Looks like your girlfriend followed you here, Al."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and Mei walked to the far left table.

"Elric, Alphonse!" McGonagall called out.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor…" Al crossed his fingers and chanted as he walked up.

"ALPHONSE ELRIC!" A voice angrily shouted from the crowd, and a wrench flew up and nearly hit Al's head. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" The voice came from a lemon-blond haired girl. "IS EDWARD HERE TOO! HOW DARE YOU-"

"Young Lady!" McGonagall scolded. "Calm down immediately! No throwing muggle items!"

"Oh." The girl flinched. "Sorry."

Al gulped. Winry was here, and she was mad. He already feared for his life. He pushed the thought out of his head and put on the Sorting Hat.

"Hmmm… This one is difficult…" A small voice in his head made Al jump. "You've got the friendliness of a Hufflepuff, the smarts of a Ravenclaw, and the bravery of a Gryffindor… I'd say you should go in…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed to the hall. The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped as Al took a seat next to Mei.

"When'd you get here?" He asked her.

"We'll talk later, Alphonse." Mei said.

It was Ed's turn to put on the hat. He placed the ratty old thing on his head and sat on the stool. "Just put me in Gryffindor and be done with it."

"Quite the snarky one, aren't you?" The hat said in his head.

"Woah! What the hell!"

"Now, now, don't be frightened."

"Think I'm afraid of a hat? That's like being afraid of saying 'Voldemort'." The hall went into a silence at this.

"Aren't you brave?"

"You don't need to be brave to say 'Voldemort.' Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort." Almost everyone in the hall was mortified. "What, are you all scared? Really?" Ed laughed.

"My, my. You do love to cause a scene, don't you? Quite cunning, yes… Perhaps Slytherin?"

"Oh _hell _no. Slytherin can kiss my ass!"

"Hufflepuff?"

"Bless you."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Buncha smartasses."

"Well, then, I guess the only thing left is…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

"Since you're new here, you won't be punished, but swearing is not allowed Mr. Elric." McGonagall instructed.

Edward's journey to the Gryffindor table was met with subdued applause, except for Fred, George, Al and Mei, who were clapping quite loudly. Three more Gryffindors joined the table, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy went to Slytherin.

"At least blondie's not with us." Ed mused.

"Rockbell, Winry!" McGonagall called. The lemon-haired girl walked up and put the Sorting Hat onto her head. She was soon sitting next to Edward at the Gryffindor table.

"So." She growled.

"Oh, hi, Winry…" Ed said nervously. "Didn't see ya there…"

"Hello _Edward._ How's life been?" She glared at him.

"Oh, just fine." Ed began to sidle away from her.

"Anything you wanna _tell me_?"

Ed continued to look petrified as Winry scolded him, the whole hall looking at the two. He only snapped out of it when 'Yao, Lan Fan' was called.

Ed and Al looked over at the stool, and sure enough, the young Xingese girl was sitting there. The hat called 'Gryffindor' and she sat on the other side of Winry.

"Edward, Alphonse." She nodded to them.

"Wait." Ed stopped. "If you're here, then that means-"

"Yao, Ling!"

"Oh god, no!" Ed banged his head on the table. "Please let him be in another-"

"Gryffindor!"

"Why me!" Ed hid under the table. "I'm not here, okay Al?"

"Hello Edward, Alphonse!" Ling greeted as he sat next to Lan Fan. "Why are you under the table, Edward?"

Ed groaned and sat back up. "Just vomiting."

Al made a move to stand up and bow, along with Mei, but Ling stopped them. "No formalities here, you two. We can't have people knowing anything, okay? We're just normal kids."

"Yes, Emp-" Al caught himself. "Ling."

With Blaise Zabini ("What the hell is with all these weird names?" Ed asked.) being a Slytherin, the Sorting Ceremony was over. An old man with a long white beard stood up, opening his arms, looking pleased.

"Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Equivalent Exchange!" Ed added in, causing all the teachers to look at him incredulously.

Dumbledore looked at Edward, his eyes twinkling. "Ah, yes, another great one. Thank you, Mr. Elric." Ed smirked, hoping he had got the message.

Suddenly, the golden plates before them became filled with food. Ed forgot everything else, preferring to stuff his face with food. He only snapped out of his trance when Harry hissed the word 'Ouch'.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Alphonse asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Harry lied.

Edward looked up to where Harry was staring. A hook-nosed, sallow-skinned teacher was looking at Harry. The light shown on his greasy black hair, which ran down to his shoulders. He turned to meet Edward's gaze. Something seemed familiar about him.

"Hey, Al." Ed spoke up.

"Yes, brother?" Al answered.

"Do we know that guy? The one with black hair."

Alphonse looked up at the teacher. "No… I don't think so… But he does seem familiar, doesn't he?"

"Yeah." Still staring at the teacher, Edward noticed the same question on his face. It seemed that he recognized them as well. "Percy." Ed addressed Ron's older brother. "Who is that guy talking to Mr. Turban up there?"

Percy looked annoyed at Ed's nickname for the teacher. "That's Professor Snape. The man in the turban in Professor Quirrell."

"Oh yeah? What does Snape teach?"

"Potions, but he doesn't want to teach it- everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Edward continued to stare at the man. "Who are you?" He mouthed, making no noise.

"Who are _you_, boy?" He mouthed back.

"Amestrian. Ever been to Resembool? Eastern Area?"

Snape shook his head and mouthed no more words. Edward went back to his meal, but still searched Snape's face. When the deserts disappeared, Dumbledore stood back up.

"Ahem- Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. As you may have noticed, we have many new students. They are from Amestris, as I assume you've all heard about by now. And if not, well, you'll learn soon enough. I ask that we all give them a warm welcome. Many of them seem older than most first , I years. That's because they are. All Amestrians will be entering the first year, regardless of age. I hope we can get along. I personally welcome all Amestrians to Hogwarts, and to the Wizarding World." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, onto business. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's gaze turned to the Weasley Twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"_Something causing a painful death in a school? There's another thing I'll have to ask about." _Ed thought.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" The teacher's smiles had become plastic. Dumbledore flicked his wand and a long, gold ribbon came out and floated in the air, forming words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

The whole school then sang:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished singing at different times, the Weasley twins finishing last with a slow funeral march. Everyone clapped, Dumbledore clapping the loudest. "Ah, music," He wiped a tear from his eye. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the halls. Edward was wondering when they'd get to the dormitories when they stopped completely.

"Hey, what's the holdup!"

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in the air. Percy walked forward and they started flinging themselves at him.

"Peeves, a poltergeist." Percy whispered. "Peeves- show yourself!"

A loud, rude sound answered him.

"Do you want to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop. A little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared. He was floating in the air, holding the walking sticks. "Oooooooh!" He cackled. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped down at them; Everybody ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!"

Peeves stuck his tongue out at Percy and vanished.

"You want to watch out for Peeves. The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the end of the corridor hung a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy answered. The portrait swung forward, revealing a hole in the wall. They all scrambled through and ended up in a cozy, circular room. It was covered in velvety red. On one side, there was a fireplace, and several squishy armchairs and couches were littered around the room. Percy showed the girls' their dormitories through one door, boys through another.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to kill you right now, Ed." Winry yawned. "Maybe I'll forget to in the morning. Goodnight." She went through the girls' door.

"I'll miss you, Al…" Ed groaned as Al laughed.

"Nice girlfriend you get there, Ed." George said.

"W-what! She's- She's not my- She's just a childhood-"

"Yeah, yeah, sure…"

Ed stomped up the spiral staircase, looking around the hallways. 'Where the hell are our rooms?" He asked no one in particular.

"Ah, Edward, Alphonse, Ling, James." Percy walked up to them. "Follow me." Percy led them into the first year's room. A door had been placed on the west side of the room. "Dumbledore had this installed about a month ago. It's for all the Amestrians, since we didn't have enough room. All of your luggage is in there. Have a nice night." Percy smiled and left.

Ed went into the room, and sure enough, all his stuff was there.

"How've you been, Ed?" Ed turned around to see the boy called James waving to him. "Remember me"

Ed thought for a moment. Then his face lit up with recognition. "James? James Smith?" Ed stuck out his hand. "How ya been, man?"

"Just fine! You?"

"I'm doin' alright. Hey Al!" Ed motioned towards his brother. "Remember James?"

"Oh yeah!" Al smiled at James. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"You know him?" Ling questioned.

"Yeah, we used to play together when we were little, back in Resembool."

"Nice to see you again. We should catch up later, but right now-" Ed yawned. "I'm sleepy. Lemme change." Ed began to take off his trousers, and got out his night clothes.

"Hey Ed, d'you-" Ron began to open the door, but had it immediately shut in his face.

"_Don't come in here!"_ James snapped. "I- Sorry, but you can't come in here without knocking. What did you need?"

"I-" Ron stammered. "I was just wondering if Ed took any food from the feast. I'm still hungry."

"No, I didn't." Ed called out. "Sorry."

"Okay… Well, g'night."

James sighed and looked at Ed's left automail leg. "You don't want them knowing, do you?"

"Nah. They don't need to know." Ed lay down on his bed and pulled the cover over him. "Thanks."

"Anytime." James too lay down on his bed. Within minutes, everyone was asleep.

Edward had a strange dream that night. It didn't seem like a dream, though. More like a memory. A fuzzy one. He was a child at least 3 years old. He was yelling at a bespeckled boy, defending a friend, it seemed. They were in a castle. A red haired girl was holding a 2 year old Alphonse, looking sadly over at a figure standing next to Ed. Ed grabbed the boy's pale hand and hid him behind himself, as if he were protecting him from an attacker.

"Leave him alone, you jerk!" He remembered screaming.

Ed woke up. It was early in the morning, the sun had just risen. Ed yawned and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. Reluctantly, he dressed, and waited for the others to wake. He wasn't looking forward to this day. Either it would be a waste of time, or throw every scientific rule he knew about out the window. But even if the latter happened, he still wouldn't leave behind the science of Alchemy. He would continue researching it, even if he wasn't an Alchemist anymore. After all, even if he was just one puny human, he would still be able to help people.


	2. Chapter 2: New Classes

Chapter 2: New Classes

A quarter of class time for new students was spent trying to find the actual classes.

"This place is a goddamn maze!" Ed shrieked, bursting into the wrong classroom for the 5th time in a row. "How am I supposed to find anything!"

Once the classrooms were actually located, there was the trouble of doing magic. It was more than just waving a stick around and speaking some other language. For Harry, Winry, Mei, Ling, and Lan Fan, it was extremely hard to remember all the incantations, wand movements, and most everything about magic was hard to do. For Edward and Alphonse, it was child's play.

The general consensus was that 'History of Magic' was the most boring class in the world, and gave students time to catch up on their sleep. Edward and Alphonse, however, listened attentively, writing extensive and intricate notes. Both were eager to learn about the history of the magical world. Every Wednesday at midnight, they looked at the skies through telescopes. Ed thought this useless and unnecessary, but would pay attention regardless. Three times a week, they went into greenhouses to study Herbology, which had plants that could be of some medical use. The Charms Professor, Flitwick, was a tiny wizard, who had to stand on a pile of books in order to be seen. He was quite intelligent, however, and Edward soon formed a high opinion of him. Professor McGonagall was a strict teacher, constantly reminding them that Transfiguration was a difficult subject. It was not difficult for Edward, Alphonse, or Hermione Granger, however, who where the only ones who had managed to turn a match into a needle, the only disruption being when Edward and Alphonse immediately objected to the idea of turning an inanimate object into something living and vice-versa. McGonagall assured them that the effects were not permanent, however, and their fears were soon vanquished. Quirrell's class smelled of garlic, apparently to ward off a vampire that had tried to kill him. Edward thought the class was some sort of joke, but still took notes.

On Friday, for the first time, everyone had made it down to the Great Hall without getting lost.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," Ron answered. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them- we'll be able to see if it's true."

"He won't be able to favor any Slytherin over Alphonse and me." Ed smirked while eating a bowl of dry cereal. "I'm good with potions." After all, Potions did seem quite similar to Alchemy, from what he saw. "And if he trys to… I'll make it a fun class."

"Ed, please don't make a scene." Winry groaned.

"Only if he doesn't."

"Why don't you act your age?"

"Hey, Ed." Ron started. "Why don't you put milk in your cereal?"

Ed got an angry look on his face. "Milk is the greatest evil of them all! It's _white_! It comes from a _cow_! It's evil! You're _all _being lied to!" By the time he had finished, his voice was loud enough for the whole Great Hall to hear.

"Remind me not to ask about anything to do with milk…" Ron mumbled to Harry.

OoOoOoOoO

Potions lessons took place in the school dungeons, which were extremely cold. Ed constantly rubbed hid left leg, even though he had a winter model on. He wouldn't take any chances. Snape started the class by taking rollcall. He paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes." He voice was soft, and sounded a bit bored. "Harry Potter. Out new- _celebrity._"

Draco Malfoy and his friends started to snigger, until Ed shot them a look that caused their faces to pale. When Snape finished taking rollcall, he looked up. Edward noted his eyes. They were black. They didn't have the cold, cruel look like the Homunculus Father had, though they could easily be mistaken for such, but the same, pained look that Lieutenant Hawkeye's eyes had when she told him about Ishval. A look that held a deep pain.

"_Something happened to this guy in the past. Something bad. Something he's ashamed of."_ Edward concluded.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." He began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic."

"_Good, none of that crap anymore." _Ed thought.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame…"

"_This guy actually understands science." _

"-brew glory-"

"_I think I like this guy."_

"-even stopper death-"

"_He's an idiot. Just lying to himself. I'd really hoped I wouldn't find a teacher I don't like."_

"-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." The classroom was silent. "Potter!" Snape suddenly said. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir." Harry answered.

Snape sneered. "Tut, tut- Clearly fame isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

'_Asshole." _Ed thought.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Several people laughed. Snape, however, did not look pleased. Ed decided to make his move.

"Hermione, your arm's gonna fall off. Sit down." Ed walked up to Snape, putting on an emotionless mask. "Professor, if I may; Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion, known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from a goat's stomach, which can cure any poison. And, of course, monkshood and walfsbane are the same plant, also known as aconite. I believe that answers your question." Snape looked aghast. "Now, I have a few for you, since you're so smart." Ed cleared his throat. "What's the chemical make-up of the average human-being?" Edward waited for a few seconds. "Too hard? How about this; What's the make up of one of those cauldrons?" Ed waited a bit. "Not even that? How sad." Edward shook his head in a mocking way. "We'll trying something simple this time. Everyone should know it. How do you stop the blood flow if you are bleeding?" Edward looked at Snape, who was shaking with rage. "Really now? I daresay, if you ever encountered a bear, things wouldn't work out in your favor. _Magic _clearly isn't everything. Thought you wouldn't open a book before having me ask you questions, eh, Professor?"

The entire classroom was silent. The anticipation was almost unbearable. The students knew Edward was about to get into a great deal of trouble.

"How _dare _you-" Snape started.

"Oh! How dare _I_! How dare _you_, Professor, or picking on an _11 year old child._ That's just pathetic. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"You- I don't want to hear-"

"I know, the truth is painful." Edward put his arm around Snape's shoulder, in a fake comforting gesture. "But we all have to hear it sometimes."

"Let go of me, you- Child-"

"Child? I'm 17, Professor. From what I understand, that makes me an adult in the wizarding world, no?"

"You cannot talk to an elder-"

"Oh, are you saying you're an old man now?"

"I have greater authority over you-!"

"I don't see why you should. I _am_, after all, an adult."

"I am a professor-"

"Yet you don't know something as simple as proper first aid procedure? Are you sure you're qualified for this?"

Snape finally snapped. "Sit down right now, Elric." He spat. "50 Points from Gryffindor. Detention for a month."

Edward shrugged and sat down, smirking.

"Brother, I can't believe you-" Al whispered harshly to him.

"He deserved it, and you know it, Al." Ed scoffed. "He shouldn't act like such a smartass if he doesn't know anything."

"Not everyone knows all about Alchemy, you two." Winry whispered harshly. "Now, shut up, before you get into more trouble!"

Snape put everyone into pairs; They were to work on a potion to cure boils. Alphonse and Edward were set into a pair, and finished their potion within 10 minutes. Snape noticed they'd stopped working, and walked over to them.

"Elrics." He said. "Is there any particular reason you two have stopped working?"

"Oh." Al looked up from the book he was reading. "We finished, sir."

"I'll be the judge of that." Snape looked at the potion. It was perfect, one of the best ones he'd ever seen from a student. He stared at Alphonse, who looked at him expectantly. None of the other students around the brothers had finished their potions, so there was no way the two could have cheated. He nodded. "Don't cause any trouble."

There was a small explosion from next to Ed. Winry's potion was no longer recognizable. "Oops." She said.

"Oops?" Snape sneered. "I suppose such a foolish girl like you would fail to read directions and leave any repercussions off with a simple 'oops'." He vanished her potion. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Hey, Snape." Ed stood up, looking serious.

"Sit down Elric."

Ed ignored him. "I'll tell you what you did wrong today. One:" he held up a finger. "Acting high and mighty when you aren't. Two: Picking on kids for no reason. And Three: Messing with my friend." He stared Snape down. "Never mess with my family or my friends again. Don't think I won't hesitate to kick your ass if you do."

"Is that a threat, Elric? I didn't take you for the idiotic type, threatening a teacher."

"You can't talk to my brother like that!" Al stood up defiantly.

"Sit down, Alphonse Elric, or I'll make you redo that potion five times over-"

The first thing the class heard was the sound of Edward's fist making contact with Snape's nose. The man was sent reeling back, and before he knew it, Ed's other fist smashed straight into his jaw. Ed was looking to punch him again, but Al and Winry held him back.

"Ed, you bull-headed idiot!" Winry screeched. "I can stand up for myself!"

"Brother, stop it! You're going to really hurt him!"

"That was the idea, Al!" Ed growled.

Snape raised his want to his nose. "_Episkey._" He muttered and his nose healed. "You three, come with me." He grabbed Ed by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. "I'm leaving Malfoy in charge. No one else is to disturb the class, do I make myself clear?"

OoOoOoOoO

"Edward…" Headmaster Dumbledore started, staring at the older Elric. "Why did you hit Professor Snape?"

Ed, Al, and Winry sat in Dumbledore's office, Snape and McGonagall sitting on either side of them.

Ed shrugged. "Because he pissed me off. I don't know why you're making such a big deal of it-"

"Elric, you broke his nose!" McGonagall scolded.

Ed smirked. "I can't help it if it was such a big target."

"Brother, you-" Al started but Dumbledore held up a hand.

"Edward." His blue eyes sparkled as he spoke. "What did Professor Snape do to make you mad?"

"I told you, he was picking on Winry and that Harry kid."

"It seems there's something more, though. Anything he may have said, perhaps?"

Edward closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, his eyes held a pain of someone who has lost almost everything, a deep knowledge a normal boy his age shouldn't have. Dumbledore's own eyes widened for a moment when he saw this, but he soon recovered. "When he talked about 'putting a stopper on death'. You shouldn't say things like that." Ed turned on Snape. It was as if the situations had turned around, Edward was lecturing the older man. "Don't lie to kids like that. You can't bring people back to life and you can't stop them from dying. If kids who are still learning, dreaming about the things they could do, the people they could help, hear things like that, they could get themselves hurt."

"Whatever do you mean, Elric?"

"Like that myth about the hero. He made wings out of wax so he could fly, but when he got too close to the sun the wings melted and he crashed to the ground."

"And what does the sun represent?"

"God."

"And who does the hero represent?"

Edward stared at Dumbledore, unflinching.

"Who are you, Edward Elric?"

Ed smirked. The he laughed. "And here I thought you were just a crazy old man!" He stood up, smiling at Dumbledore. "I can't say. But there is something I want to know about you."

"I'm not going to tell you anything until you tell me something. Equivalent Exchange, right?"

"Yeah. But I'm not telling you anything unless you tell me what you know."

The two looked at each other. It was a battle of wills, and one had to give out in order to beat the other. But they were both too stubborn, neither giving way.

"I guess were stuck here." Ed stated.

"I suppose we are. You may return to class."

All three started to walk out the door, but Dumbledore stopped them. "I have an idea who you may be, Edward." Ed looked back at the old wizard. "And I will find out."

Ed gave a short laugh. "Good luck with that."

"Oh! And Edward." Dumbledore stopped them again.

"Yeah?"

"You're punishment is detention for a month. Have a nice day."

Alternate Scene!

"Edward…" Headmaster Dumbledore started, staring at the older Elric. "Why did you hit Professor Snape?"

Ed, Al, and Winry sat in Dumbledore's office, Snape and McGonagall sitting on either side of them.

Ed shrugged. "Because he pissed me off. I don't know why you're making such a big deal of it-"

"Elric, you broke his nose!" McGonagall scolded.

Ed smirked. "I can't help it if it was such a big target."

"Brother, you-" Al started but Dumbledore held up a hand.

"Severus." His blue eyes sparkled as he spoke. "I believe you were just served."


	3. Chapter 3: Just an Alchemist

Chapter 3: Just an Alchemist

"Flying!" Edward laughed on the way to their first flying lesson. "How the hell are we supposed to fly? With brooms!"

"Yes, actually." Ling answered him with a smile, oblivious the Ed's sarcasm.

"I wonder what they're made of." Winry said. "I mean, do they use hot air? That's the only way I can see how something could fly."

When they arrived at the flying grounds, however, there were only brooms, no attachments or modifications. And Slytherins.

"These guys again." Mei growled. "I hate them."

"Yeah, they're all assholes." Ed agreed.

"You're just saying that because Professor Snape gave you a month of detention, Ed." Winry lectured.

"It's because of that guy that I got another month, too!" Ed snapped. "Stupid bastard…"

"You could use that time to think about your actions, Brother." Al said, Ed responding with a laugh. "Or at least it to study up on any Alchemy books we might find here."

The next few minutes were spent trying to get the brooms to fly up into their hands, and ended in Neville Longbottom breaking a wrist. The Professor who was teaching the lessons took him to the infirmary, and as soon as she was out of earshot Draco Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

"Oh shut up, Malfoy!" Winry scolded.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said a Slytherin girl. "What about your boyfriend, Rockbell? He's standing right there, are you dumping him for pudgy?"

Winry blushed and tried to defend herself, but Malfoy snatched something of Neville's off the ground. Harry tried to get it back, but the blonde rose up into the air on a broomstick. Harry rose after him and shot towards Malfoy, who threw Neville's item high in the air. Harry caught it as he sailed back to the ground. Unfortunately, McGonagall spotted him and took him.

"Serves him right." Malfoy stated. "That'll teach Potter."

"That should've been you." Ling stated from across the field. "You took something of Neville's. You stole it. Stealing is illegal."

"Just what are you getting at, Yao?" Malfoy asked, looking disgusted.

"You're just too…" Ling grinned. "_Greedy_."

It didn't take long for Ed to burst into laughter and fall into the grass. He looked as if he tried to say something, but was unable to.

"Freaky Amestrians…" Malfoy muttered.

"Are we all here?" Dumbledore sat down at the seat in front of the table. "Good." He smiled. "Now, what have we found out?"

"I noticed that most of them are similar to Muggle-Borns." McGonagall said. "However, their technology doesn't seem to be as advanced."

"Anything in particular we've noticed?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well…" Filtwick straightened his glasses. "One group in particular." He took out 6 files. "Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Ling Yao, Mei Chang, Winry Rockbell, and Lan Fan Yao."

"Ah, yes. They certainly are unique." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "What have you noticed?"

"The older Elric boy, Edward, is rather rude." Sprout said. "He won't listen to authority, and he's received several detentions from Filch, I hear, as well as the two months worth you and Severus have given him."

"He seems interested in his studies, though." Filtwick spoke up. "I would say he and his brother are geniuses."

"Alphonse Elric is much more polite than his older brother." McGonagall told the group. "He offers to help many students and is quite friendly. The two brothers seem quite close."

"They're too mature for their age, though." Snape noted as he picked up the Elric's files. "'Born in Resembool, East Area, Amestris. Parents: Confidential. Guardian: Confidential.'" He read. "Why would they keep that information secret? You got these files from the Amestrian Führer, correct?"

"Yes." Dumbledore answered. "They're the only ones who have information about them hidden. Except…" Dumbledore pulled out three files. "These three. Ling Yao, Lan Fan Yao, and Mei Chang."

"You're right." McGonagall looked through the files. "Everything is Confidential except the names." She closed them. "Why would that be?"

"There's obviously something different about them." Snape said.

"But they're just children!" Sprout expressed her concern. "What could've happened to them?"

"Perhaps they witnessed some sort of crime and are in a Protection Program." One teacher suggested.

"Are they spies? They certainly seem the type, they often ask questions about the wizarding world." Another said.

"Well of course they would be interested, they've been thrown into a new world."

"No, it's none of that." One teacher said. She was the Divination Teacher, Sybill Trelawney. "They are different, yes. But the stars tell me they will surprise us all. And they will then become intertwined into Hogwarts."

"Well of course they would surprise us, Sybill." McGonagall eyed the woman. "They're not normal."

"But it will be something none of us will expect. They're lives have been full of trials no one could imagine. It's made them strong. And they will spread their strength into all of us. We wi-" She stopped. When she next spoke, it was in a harsh voice. She seemed to be in a trance."

"_All is One, One is All. All things are made from One, and in the end they will return to One. You cannot call back something that has returned to One. Without One, there is no All. Without All, there is no One. You cannot create something from nothing. You must understand something before you can destroy it then create it. That is Alchemy. Soon, this knowledge will be spread within these walls. Soon, the two golden ones will teach the All. There will be a One who will try to change the All. He will fail. There will be a group of Ones that will be made of All. They will be born when the Dark Lord returns._"

"-ll all be changed by him." Trelawney looked at the shocked faces of the other teachers. "What's wrong?"

"On that note." Dumbledore stood up. "I believe we should end this meeting." As the teachers filed out, Snape walked up to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, are you sure they are the same ones?"

"Positive, Severus." Dumbledore nodded. "But I believe we should be more worried about the 'Ones made of All' that will be born when Voldemort returns."

Ron was certainly surprised when a smile and wave to Winry was met with a slap on the face.

"Ow!" He rubbed the spot where she'd hit him. "What was that for!"

"For what you did to Hermione!" Winry growled. "I can't believe you could be so insensitive!"

"Insensi- I was just telling the truth! She's an annoying prat!"

"So what!" Winry towered over Ron, making the younger boy cower in fear. "You don't say stuff like that to someone! Go apologize!"

"Why do I have to-" Ron was interrupted by Professor Quirell sprinting into the Great Hall.

"Troll- In the dungeons- Thought you ought to know." He slumped against the staff table and promptly fainted.

The Hall was in chaos. It took several purple firecrackers from Dumbledore to silence the noise. "Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Ron and Harry began walking along with the other Gryffindors when something grabbed the back of their shirts.

"Oh no you don't." Winry lectured. "You two are going to go find Hermione."

"Why us!" Ron argued.

"Because if you don't, they're going to think that the troll got to Harry and Ron."

That was enough motivation for the two to head towards the girl's bathroom, everyone else except Winry tailing them.

"How did a troll get in, anyways?" Ling asked no one in particular.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," Ron said. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

Suddenly, Lan Fan pulled them all behind a large stone griffin.

"Snape." She said and pointed behind them.

"What's he doing here?" Al whispered. "Didn't all the other teachers go down to the dungeons?"

"Yeah, they did." Ed confirmed. "Al, tail him."

"I'll go too." Ling said. "Mei, Lan Fan, coming with me?"

"Of course." Lan Fan responded.

The four quietly shuffled along the corridor, following Snape, while the others followed the sound of large footsteps.

"It looks like he's heading for the third floor." Mei said. "What's up there?"

Snape stopped in front of a door. Mumbling could be heard from inside. The Potions teacher walked in. The group inched forward.

"How do I get past this damn dog…!"

"Quirell! What are you doing here?"

"S-Severus! I-I was j-just-"Quirell put back on his stuttering front.

"I don't want to hear it, Quirell." Snape's voiced echoed through the hall. "You were trying to get past the dog, weren't you?"

"N-No, I was-" Al peered in. It was obvious Quirell was lying. He had a look on his face somewhat like a guilty child, and he was twitching more than usual.

Suddenly, there was movement behind Professor Snape. Alphonse didn't think. He didn't have time. He just moved. It was like instinct, the instant Snape was snatched up by a pair of great jaws, Alphonse knew he had to save him. In one motion, he burst into the room, clapped his hands together, and slammed them on the ground. Out of the very stone, he created a pole. He again clapped his hands together. A stone staircase rose out of the ground. He ran up it and hit one of the three heads on the nose with his newly formed weapon. The dog yelped, and Professor Snape fell to the ground with a crash.

"Professor!" Alphonse jumped down from the staircase, landing lightly on his feet. He grabbed Snape by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Oh, hello." Ling commented as the Professor was flung towards him.

"Quirell!" Alphonse yelled. "Get out of there!"

Professor Quirell snapped out of his trance, frozen by fear. He escaped the room just in time to avoid the dog's gaping jaw. Al slammed the door shut and sat down against it with a sigh.

"That was close." He gasped.

"Professor, you're leg is hurt." Mei noticed. "Here, let me see it." She sat Snape down. Pulling a stick of chalk out of her pocket, she drew a circle with a star inside it. At each point where the star met the circle, Mei stuck a knife in the stone. She placed one hand on the ground, and the circle lit up. The wound on Snape's leg closed.

"I stopped the bleeding, but it might break open again if you stand on it too much. You should have Madam Pomfrey look at it."

"What was that?" Snape finally asked.

"Alkahestry." Mei told him.

"From Xing? You're from Xing?"

"Yup."

"Then…" Snape turned to Alphonse. "Are you an Alkahestrist too?"

Al looked at him square in the eyes. "No."

"Then, what are you?"

The Elric smiled and shrugged, looking aloof. "I'm just an Alchemist."

Alternate Scene!

"Then…" Snape turned to Alphonse. "Are you an Alkahestrist too?"

Al looked at him square in the eyes. "No."

"Then, what are you?"

The Elric smiled and shrugged, looking aloof. "I'm just Batman." He then ran off into the night, and was never seen again.

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It really means a lot to me. :  
>And, regards the questions asked by Perseus46, I promise everything will be explained in this particular story. Within the next few chapters, in fact! But, thank you for your input and questions, as it helps me better perfect my story.<strong>

**Sorry this update took so long! Junior Year's pretty busy. I'll try to get the next chapter in sooner this time. Thank you for reading~!**


	4. Chapter 4: Soldier of Amestris

**AN: Sorry I haven't been able to update! My computer broke and I haven't been able to write!**

**Chapter 4: Soldier of Amestris**

Edward gave a thumbs up to his brother and followed Ron and Harry, who were tailing the sound of shuffling and a horrible stench, through the halls. He grabbed the two, however, when he realized it was coming towards them. As they hid in the shadows, the creature came into view. It was 12 feet tall, with lumpy, grey skin. It carried a wooden club, dragging it along the floor. The troll stopped in front of a doorway, making up it's mind, and walked in.

"The key's in that door." Ed noted. "Let's lock it in."

"Right." Harry agreed.

Edward dashed forward, shutting the door, and quickly turning the key.

"Alright Ed!" Ron cheered.

"I do my best." The blonde grinned. "Now let's go-"

A high pitch scream sounded through the air, coming from behind the door Ed had just locked.

"-find Hermione." He gulped. "That's the girl's bathroom, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ron confirmed.

The three looked at each other. "_Hermione!_" Harry fumbled with the key, but Ed was faster. He ran up and kicked a hole through the door. Tucking and rolling, he managed to get onto his feet.

"Hermione, where are you!" Edward saw her against the opposite wall, shrinking back from the advancing troll. "Shit!" He broke into a run, diving under the troll's legs. Ed managed to get a hold of Hermione by her shoulders. "Come on, we gotta run!" The creature behind them roared angrily. It picked Ed up, Hermione still in his hands, and threw the two towards the sinks. Edward curled around Hermione, protecting her from the fall., and crashed head-first into a sink.

"Dammit…" He managed to gasp out. The back of his head felt wet. "Ah, crap." Ed rubbed the back of his head with a hand and pulled it back, only to find blood. The blonde helped Hermione, who seemed to be holding onto him for dear life, up to her feet. As he got up, he heard a rip. His left pant-leg had gotten caught on the sharp part of a broken pipe, and had ripped off from the knee down. The troll roared again. Edward grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the door, narrowly avoiding getting crushed by a club.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She didn't respond. She was too busy looking at his left leg. Ed looked down. His automail was exposed, clearly visible. "Dammit." He cursed. "Look, stay here, okay?" Edward turned back to the troll, just in time to see Harry jump on the back of his neck and stick a wand up his nose. It howled in pain, flailing around. "Harry, you idiot! What the hell were you thinking!"

Ron pulled out his wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The troll's club rose out its hand, turned over, and landed on it's head. The creature swayed on the spot and fell flat on its face.

'Harry, what the hell did you think you were doing!" Ed started shouting. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm not the one who ran right in front of it!" Harry snapped back.

"Yeah, but unlike you, I'm trained for combat!"

"What do you mean your trained for combat, Elric?" A stern voice said from the door. Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway. As soon as she saw the troll, she rushed straight in, followed by Snape, Quirrell, Alphonse, Ling, Mei, and Lan Fan.

Ling covered his nose with a hand. "Couldn't you've flushed at least, Ed?"

"Hey, shut up, squinty eyes! That's not me, it's the troll!"

"Brother, you destroyed the bathroom!" Alphonse yelled.

"Me!" Ed looked shocked. "What! Do you think I could've done all this by myself, Al!"

"Yes!"

"What on earth were you thinking of!" Ed turned around to the demon that was Professor McGonagall. "You're lucky you weren't killed! Why aren't you all in your dormitories!"

"Please, Professor McGonagall- They were looking for me." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I- I thought I could deal with it on my own- You know, because I've read all about them."

Ed's eyes widened. Hermione was lying to a teacher's face. Hermione Granger.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead by now. Edward got me away from the troll before it could hit me with its club, Harry stuck his wand up its nose, and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived." Hermione turned to Ed. "But, Edward… Your leg…"

McGonagall looked down at Ed's automail and gasped. "Elric… What happened to your leg?"

Ed gave her an angry glare. "It's a prosthetic. Got a problem with that?"

"It's unlike any prosthetic I've ever seen." Snape commented.

"Well maybe you wizard types just don't have normal prosthetics." Ed said darkly. "You done lookin' at it, or should I present it as a project in Potions Class?"

"Why did you not tell us about your leg, Elric?"

"He doesn't have to tell you anything about something that personal, that's why." Ling snapped.

"Hold your tongue, Yao." Snape turned back to Elric. "The fact that you neglected to tell us about your leg, Elric, leads me to believe that there is something about you that you don't want us to know." Ed opened his mouth to retort, but Snape silenced him. "I would also like to know how it is working correctly at Hogwarts, when the castle has enchantments to prevent muggle items from working."

"How the hell should I know?"

"It may interest _you _to know, Elric, that I've uncovered an interesting fact about your brother."

"Interesting fact?" McGonagall interrupted. "What do you mean, Severus?"

"Alphonse Elric is an Alchemist."

Edward looked as if someone has launched a rubber band at the back of his head. "Al! What the hell!"

"I had to, Brother! I'll explain later."

"You're really an Alchemist, Elric?"

Alphonse sighed in defeat. "Yes. Here, I'll show you." He walked to a wall covered with destroyed sinks and clapped his hand together. The alchemist slapped them against the stone and it lit up with static electricity. Before their very eyes the crumbled marble reformed into complete sinks.

Harry was the first to speak. "Al, that was amazing! How'd you do that!"

Hermione ran up to a sink and turned it on. "They're working better then they used to, Professor!"

"Amazing…" McGonagall breathed. "You three. Granger, Potter, Weasley. Go to your common room at once. And Granger, 5 points from Gryffindor." She turned to the other two. "Potter, Weasley… 5 points each for Gryffindor. For sheer dumb luck. Now, go." She turned to everyone else. "As for you, come with me, please. Quirinus, if you could take care of the troll-"

"Professor McGonagall, don't you think that Professor Quirrell should come with us?" Al asked, a concerned look on his face as he glanced from Snape to Quirrell.

"Nonsense, Elric, he needs to get rid of the troll."

"But…" Al stopped. "Alright." He turned to Ed. "Brother, you're bleeding!"

"Huh?" Ed looked confused. "Oh yeah. It's not that bad. Don't worry about it, Al."

McGonagall turned to a nearby painting. "Tell Madam Pomfrey to go to Dumbledore's office. She needs to heal Elric's head." The painting nodded and walked out of its frame.

OoOoOoOoOoO

By the time they had reached the stone gargoyle that lead to the Headmaster's office, Madam Pomfrey had already arrived and started fussing over Edward's head. Professor McGonagall muttered something and the gargoyle stepped aside to reveal a revolving staircase.

"All fixed up, Elric." The head nurse said as soon as they reached the top of the staircase. "A rather shallow cut, nothing too serious." She took notice of Ed's lag, but said nothing as she went on her way.

McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice resounded from inside. They all walked in the office. "Ah, Edward." Dumbledore said as soon as he caught sight of the blonde. "What have you done now?"

Ed smirked. "Nothin' too serious."

"Headmaster." Snape addressed. "It seems your suspicions were correct. Alphonse Elric, at least, is an Alchemist."

"Ah." Dumbledore placed his palms together. "Is this true, Alphonse?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmmm…" Dumbledore seemed thoughtful for a moment, then spoke. "Can I ask you a question, Alphonse?"

"Sir?"

"Who were your parents?"

Al looked surprised. "That's it, sir?"

"That's it."

"Our parents were Van Hohenheim and Trisha Elric, sir."

No one spoke. Both McGonagall and Snape looked at the brothers in surprise.

"I see." Dumbledore mused. "And you're both 17 and 16, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're an Alchemist, Alphonse, but what about your brother?"

Ed raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"You and Alphonse are not normal children, that has already been established. I've asked this once before, and I'll ask again. Who are you, Edward Elric?"

"You really wanna know?"

"That would be wonderful, yes."

Ed sighed and pulled something out of his pocket. Dumbledore could not keep the surprise out of his face as the silver pocket watch glittered in front of him. "Colonel Edward Elric of the Amestrian Military, head of the Misuse of Alchemy Department, and-" Edward's face broke into a huge smirk. "The Fullmetal Alchemist."

Alternate Scene!

"Why did you not tell us about your leg, Elric?"

"He doesn't have to tell you anything about something that personal, that's why." Ling snapped.

"Hold your tongue, Yao."

"Okay." Ling said ripping his tounge straight of out his mouth and holding it plainly in his hand for all to see.

"What." Snape simply said.


	5. A note to readers

I just want to let any of my reader know, this fic isn't abandoned, I just kind of lost the notebook I'm writing it in. It's somewhere around my computer, I know that much, so once I find it, I'll update it! :D


End file.
